


All Tangled Up

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Antlers, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Mild Blood, Short, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Alastor gets into an argument with another deer demon, and Charlie has to get them untangled.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	All Tangled Up

Alastor towered over the smaller deer demon, his grin even wider and more sinister than usual. “Are you actually trying to defy me? It’s not going to work.”

The radio demon leaned closer and closer, calling shadows to his side to make himself look even more frightening to the cowering individual. The other demon frantically waved his hands, muttering, “No! Nonononono of course not that would be silly…”

Alastor allowed the malice to leave his face. “Good! Then you can go scamper on back to your people and tell them what a good deal we’ve made.” Alastor straightened back up- or tried to.

Something was stuck. “What on earth?” Alastor reached up and groaned when he felt his antlers tangled with the other demon’s. “Wonderful. This may complicate things. How would you prefer to die?”

“Alastor! I said no killing in the hotel!” Like some sort of interfering whisp, Charlie had appeared around the corner, arms crossed over her chest. “And especially not in the lobby, you know how bad that would look- eh, what happened?”

Alastor gestured at his tangled antlers, and Charlie sucked in a breath. “How did that- nevermind. Let me help.” She still looked disapproving, but not as much as before.

“Dear Charlie, I can assure you that I wasn’t going to kill him until this happened. We were discussing how his people need to stay out of my territory, that’s all. But I must say, a corpse is much easier to get out of my antlers than a living waste of space.”

The other deer demon paled and looked close to fainting, but stayed mercifully silent. Alastor wasn’t sure he could have dealt with the man’s whining voice, even with Charlie there.

A flash of pain shot through Alastor’s skull. “Ow! Charlie, whatever are you doing?”

Charlie blinked. “Wait, you have feeling in these?”

“Yes. I can tell when you’re yanking too hard on them.”

“Umm… my current plan isn’t going to work then. You guys are stuck pretty good.”

Alastor grunted. He was taller than the other deer demon and was forced to remain bent over while Charlie attempted to untangle them, a position that was starting to make his back ache. “Is there any way to speed this up? This isn’t exactly a dignified position.”

“It’s one I like to see.” Alastor groaned. The last person he wanted to see him like this was Angel Dust, so of course the spider showed up. “Aww, you have a cute little tail! I’ve never seen it before.”

Alastor turned his head as much as possible and fixed a death glare on Angel. “Touch it and I’ll skin you, then hunt you for sport.”

Pouting, Angel backed away. 

Charlie, now standing on a chair, exclaimed, “I think I got it! Just hold on, this might hurt a bit.” She had Vaggie grab an antler on one side, while she grabbed one of Alastor’s, and both girls pulled as hard as they could-

Snap!

Alastor and the other demon both fell to the floor, and the relieved smaller demon quickly fled. Alastor ignored him and reached upwards, unsettled by the sudden sense of imbalance he felt. His hands came back bloody. 

The radio demon looked up to see Charlie holding one of his antlers. It had snapped off in her hands. 

“Oh dear.” Alastor stood and took back the antler. The jagged stump of it had leaked blood all over Charlie’s hands, and she stared at Alastor’s head with a pale face. 

“I’m so sorry! That wasn’t supposed to happen! I didn’t know it would bleed! Does it hurt?” Charlie reached up to touch Alastor’s head, and the deer demon hissed when she touched the edge of the wound. 

“Don’t trouble yourself over it. I’ll have a new one grow in eventually.” He turned to leave, but Charlie grabbed his wrist.

“Wait! Let me clean it up and get a bandage on it. It’s the least I can do.” 

Alastor sighed. If he said no she would just keep badgering, so… “Alright. But it really isn’t necessary.”

Alastor wasn’t a good demon. He wasn’t even a nice demon- usually. But he could always rely on Charlie’s kindness.


End file.
